Ours
by LeVoleurDeLivres
Summary: This love is ours. [Tumblr: GruviaWeek2018]
1. Chapter 1

**Ours.**

Fairy Tail.

* * *

Gruvia Week 2018: Promise, Misunderstanding.

* * *

Era la primera vez que pasaba.

Habían discutido, un simple malentendido, Gray estaba cansado y no había reparado en su tono, que por primera vez había sido irreconocible para Juvia. Ella se había entristecido, y el corazón se había hecho chiquito en el pecho del moreno al ver su rostro.

Él no había querido desquitarse con ella y Juvia lo sabía en el fondo, pero eso no había evitado que le doliera. Cosa que Gray no se perdonó.

La buscó en su patio trasero, ella había salido luego de aquel incidente y se había sentado en su hamaca, aquella que Gray había colocado para ella bajo su árbol de cerezo, y para entonces admiraba como los pétalos de las flores se mecían con el viento.

Él se acercó, abrió su boca un par de veces, inseguro de que decir hasta que juntó el coraje y llamó.

—Juvia —Ella volteó a verlo.

—¿Si Gray-sama? —respondió, y Gray pudo apreciar que pese a su carencia de ánimo, no había resentimiento en su voz. Por el contrario, buscaba sonar animosa, como acostumbraba para él.

—Lo lamento.

Y lo lamentaba, con todo su corazón.

—No importa. Gray-sama seguro estaba abrumado y Juvia no debió presionar para que le contara. Juvia solo creyó que podía ayudar.

Él sabía que podía, pero no había querido involucrarla. A lo largo de su vida, abrirse había sido difícil para Gray, pero poco a poco lo había logrado con Juvia, y quería seguir haciéndolo.

Era consciente de que si iban a compartir sus vidas juntos, él debería aprender a… compartir. Él quería compartirlo todo con ella.

—Yo no quería atormentarte con mis problemas, pero mucho menos gritarte así.

Ella lo miró, y una sonrisa no tardó en formarse en sus labios. Se colocó en pie, lo suficiente para hallarse casi a la altura de Gray, quien yacía de pie frente a ella, y llevó una mano a su mejilla, reconfortándolo.

—Para Juvia no es molestia, Juvia quiere poder ser un apoyo para Gray-sama. Escucharlo y apoyarlo.

Ya lo era, más de lo que Gray quizá se hubiera arriesgado a admitir.

—Lo lamento —Llevó su mano sobre la de ella—. Prometo que de ahora en adelante no intentaré ocultarte mis preocupaciones, las compartiré contigo y lo resolveremos juntos.

—Está bien —aceptó ella.

* * *

Palabras: 387

Notas de autor: Primer vez que escribo Gruvia. Soy débil ante las prompts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ours.**

Fairy Tail.

Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Gruvia Week 2018: Journey, Photograph.

* * *

Era un viaje bastante largo, uno de los tantos que habían enfrentado en los últimos dos meses desde que habían decidido coger una misión clase S juntos. Era sencilla, pero implicaba demasiados viajes y un tiempo bastante largo fuera de Magnolia, por ello había sido catalogada como tal.

Había resultado ideal, la oportunidad perfecta para pasar un tiempo en compañía del otro a solas. El gremio era su hogar, pero a veces quería un tiempo para ellos, tiempo solamente para Juvia y él.

Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó un largo bostezo y supo que su compañera había despertado, confirmándolo cuando el peso sobre su hombro se desvaneció.

—¿Ya llegamos, Gray-sama? —le preguntó.

—Aún no —negó y ella llevó su mirada a las afueras de la ventana, contemplando el verde de la pradera.

—¿Falta mucho?

—Un par de pueblos, creo.

Juvia asintió y volvió a acomodarse a su lado, levantando su mirada para verlo.

—Gray-sama se ve cansado, debería aprovechar y dormir un rato.

La verdad es que no había dormido en todo el viaje, cuidadoso de no moverse e interrumpir el sueño de la maga de agua. Tenía sueño pero afortunadamente ella tenía razón, aún tenían un par de horas para dormir y por como lucía Juvia, con sus ojos aún pesados de sueño, ella planeaba aprovecharlas.

—Creo que tienes razón.

Aprovechó el momento de consciencia de su acompañante para buscar acomodo, asegurándose de acunarla junto a su pecho y rodearla con su brazo, cruzó sus pies y colocó su mentón sobre la cabeza de Juvia.

La sintió moverse, pero mal alcanzó a abrir sus ojos antes verse cegado por fuerte haz de luz. Lo reconoció, era el flash de la cámara de su novia.

—¿Tomaste una fotografía? —cuestionó confuso, ella solo rió.

Juvia había estado tomando fotografías de todo el viaje, pero hasta el momento no mientras intentaban dormir.

—Es que Juvia quería atesorar también este momento. Ella creyó que Gray-sama lucía muy tierno, temía dormirse si esperaba a que Gray-sama se durmiera.

—¿Y cómo salió?

—¿Eh?

—La fotografía, Juvia —aclaró al notarla confundida.

—Ah, pues, Juvia aún no la ve.

Era una cámara de fotografía instantánea, así que solo la tomó y la colocó frente a los dos.

—Es la mejor fotografía que has tomado.

* * *

Palabras: 379

Notas de autor: Muchas gracias por los reviews, es mi primera vez escribiendo de la pareja y me siento apoyada. Añadí el disclaimer y agradezco que se me hiciera saber el no estarlos usando.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ours.**

Fairy Tail.

Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Gruvia Week 2018: Journey, Irreplaceable.

* * *

Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Sentía el sudor escurriéndose por su cuerpo pero se estaba muriendo de frío, era el resultado de esas horribles pesadillas otra vez.

Hacía tiempo que no las sufría, pero su regreso fue con intensidad y desde hacía una semana su mente lo obligaba a ver a Juvia hecha un charco de sangre una y otra vez.

Ver a Juvia tomar su vida para evitar dañarlo a él, fue una de las cuatro peores cosas que le tocó presenciar en su vida, despertar y creerla muerta, sin dudas la peor. Repetir eso una y otra vez en las noches, era igual de escalofriante.

Al despertar, ella siempre estaba allí para reconfortarlo, y abrazarla como lo hacía en ese momento era lo único que podía desvanecer el amargo de sus lágrimas; tocarla, confirmarla real para disipar cualquier rastro de las pesadillas, era su alivio. Juvia estaba viva, estaba junto a él y no se cansaba de repetirlo antes de tomarla entre sus brazos e intentar volver a dormir.

No sabía si las pesadillas algún día cesarían, pero si sabía que de eso no pasarían porque él no lo permitiría. Protegería a Juvia siempre, la atesoraría, porque lo supo mucho antes de creerla perdida, para él, ella sería siempre irreemplazable.

* * *

Palabras: 211.

Notas de autor: Vuelvo a agradecer por los comentarios, no me los esperaba pero son una gran motivación.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ours.**

Fairy Tail.

Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Gruvia Week 2018: "You are mine."

* * *

La ve levantarse de la cama y su cuerpo desnudo atrae su atención, es natural, su belleza lo atrae sin importar cuanto tiempo lleven juntos.

La conoce de pies a cabeza, cada rincón de su piel y cada latir de su corazón. Sin embargo, no son sus más que conocidas curvas lo que captan su mirada luego de un instante observándola, sino la oscura cicatriz que contamina su níveo vientre.

Su semblante se oscurece, la culpa lo invade porque no es capaz de olvidar la razón de esa marca, una que no es solo física, sino que ha marcado sus vidas para siempre. Si por él fuera, borraría ese día de su historia pero no puede.

Juvia lo ve y sabe en que está pensando, como siempre. Se acerca a él, instintivamente lleva su mano a su vientre, justo sobre a la piel rugosa y cuando él abre la boca para disculparse otra vez, ella lleva su otra mano a su mejilla, apartando un par de mechones negros.

―Juvia también recuerda ese día ―le dice―, pero está bien. Esta cicatriz significa mucho más.

Toma la mano de Gray y la lleva junto a la suya a su cicatriz sobre su vientre.

―Esta es la prueba de que la vida de Juvia le pertenece a Gray-sama. Juvia es de Gray-sama.

La sorpresa es evidente en el rostro del moreno, pero pronto se convierte en entendimiento. Conmovido, asiente y la besa, deseoso de transmitirle que él es tan suyo como ella de él.

* * *

Palabras: 252

Notas de autor: Gracias por el apoyo en esta week, fue divertido unirme.


End file.
